


Boba

by astrovivir



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Autism, Dogs, Growing Up, Service Dogs, Star Wars References
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-19
Updated: 2017-12-19
Packaged: 2019-02-17 04:42:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13069374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astrovivir/pseuds/astrovivir
Summary: Jeremy gets a service dog!





	Boba

**Author's Note:**

> omg ok so i found this post by @aobajosighs on tumblr and I just had to write smth about it  
> kinda short but cute!

“The meltdowns they’re-they’re getting worse and I don’t know what to do. I can’t help because if I get near him, he’ll scream. I’m getting better at knowing when he’s overwhelmed, but things are so busy now I can hardly keep track of him.” 

They were sitting in a room. The lights were dimmed (to Jeremy’s request). Jeremy’s father was standing and talking with the doctor while Jeremy was trying to balance on the lines of the tile on the floor. 

“Mr. Heere, how old is Jeremy?” The doctor asked, interrupting Mr. Heere’s rambles.

“He just turned eight.” Mr. Heere answered. The doctor nodded and asked, “how old was he when he was diagnosed with ASD?”

“Six.”

The doctor nodded again and wrote down some more stuff. “He interacts normally with others right?” 

“I guess? He doesn’t make eye contact or responds to most things people say. But, he goes to school and has.. Some friends.” Mr. Heere looked at his son, who had stumbled and started over his little game. 

“Jeremy? May I talk to you please?” The doctor called to the boy. Jeremy looked at the doctor warily before walking over, staying close to his father.

“Jeremy, how do you like animals?” The doctor asked.

“I like them..” Jeremy responded back.

“Do you like dogs?” 

Jeremy nodded.

“Jeremy, would you like to have a dog of your own?”

“Yea, I would.”

The doctor looked up at Mr. Heere.

“Mr. Heere. Would you consider a service dog for Jeremy?” They asked.

“A service dog?” 

“Yes. We provide them for children and young adults who suffer from autism. They’ve been shown to provide comfort and help with meltdowns. I think a service dog would assist Jeremy quite well.” 

Mr. Heere considered. He didn’t mind animals, and this dog would come trained so he didn’t have to worry about that either. And it’d help Jeremy! Jeremy would be just a bit happier maybe. 

“Heck.. why not?” He said.

The doctor smiled, satisfied. 

“Perfect. Let’s get you set up.”

 

* * *

They received the dog a month after that appointment. Jeremy had had many meltdowns since then. Mr. Heere was grateful for the dog.

The dog was a female golden retriever. She was just on the fence between puppy and adult, but she was well-trained.

Jeremy loved the gold color she was and was soft and silky her fur felt. He loved how fluffy she was too. 

“What do you wanna name her, Jere?” Mr. Heere asked.

Jeremy thought for a while, looking into the dog’s eyes long and hard.

“Boba Fett. We can call her Boba for short.” Jeremy smiled at the dog and patted her head. Boba licked his hand, making Jeremy laugh. 

Boba became Jeremy’s best friend and caretaker. He played with her during the day and at school during recess. Boba protected Jeremy and knew when he was getting overwhelmed. She would lead him out of rooms when he was and go and fetch his father or another trusted adult. Jeremy could focus on his dog and how soft her fur was. She made things easier for him

Along with Boba, came some more friends. When Jeremy took Boba to school for the first time, a boy in Jeremy’s class ran up. 

“Woaah! Your dog is so cool! Can I pet her?”

Jeremy looked at his peer. He had black messy hair and tanner skin than Jeremy had. He was wearing overalls with star stickers on it, which Jeremy liked.

“Uh.. sure!”

The boy pet Boba’s head, smiling as he did. “What’s her name?” he asked.

“Boba Fett, but we just call her Boba.” Jeremy answered.

“Boba Fett? Like Star Wars?” The boy seemed excited and Jeremy’s eyes lit up.

“You like Star Wars?”

“Yeah!”

“So do I!”

“Cool! Wanna be friends?” 

“Sure!”

The boy went back to his desk and grabbed his stuff moving it over to the empty chair next to Jeremy.

“I’m Michael, by the way!”

“I’m Jeremy.” 

They talked about Star Wars, stars, and Boba for the rest of the day. 

Boba learned to fetch for Michael too when Jeremy became overwhelmed.

 

* * *

 

By fifth grade, Jeremy didn’t use Boba as much. He usually only needed her at home or when he and his dad went out to the store. 

Michael helped Jeremy just as much as Boba did, which made Jeremy feel extra secure. 

By the time middle school rolled around, Boba was just an ordinary house pet. Expect she had some special skills as well. The Heeres decided to retire Boba and kept her around. She was five years old when she retired and still had lots of life to her. She played with Jeremy and Michael too if he came over. She slept on top of Jeremy’s bed since he liked the pressure she put on his stomach. She was loved and still very much needed.

She was Jeremy’s best friend and always would be. 

And Jeremy was her best friend.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading leave comments & kudos <3


End file.
